Hero
by Samuel MacIntyre
Summary: Songfiction to Enrique Iglesias' song 'Hero'.


DISCLAIMER  
The characters are not mine! Both Harry and Draco belong to JK Rowling. The song is "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.  
WARNINGS  
Mild Shounen-Ai, AU, sappiness, HarryXDraco fluff.

Draco sipped his soda, leaning back against Harry's chest. The green-eyed young man had one arm around the blonde's waist, holding him close. The pair was unconcerned with the heavy beat of the short techno song playing, but Draco watched the dancers with mild interest. As the song came to a thumping end, the crowd cheered the DJ.

"Alright everybody, grab that special someone and get out on the floor for our Spotlight Couple's Dance!" Most of the dancers immediately paired off, and Draco dragged harry to his feet. The brunette sighed and set his soda back on the table. The blonde almost squealed in delight as the slow song started to play.

"Oh, I love this song!" He almost flung Harry over backwards as he hugged him. The blonde's head was tucked into the curve of his boyfriend's neck, soft hair tickling the taller teen's neck.

_**Let me be your hero  
Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?**_

Harry hugged the small frame closer to his chest, hands resting just above Draco's hips. The blonde head snuggled into his shoulder, arms tightening slightly around his neck.

_**Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**_

Draco gently massaged Harry's shoulder blades. He felt a light kiss being pressed to his hair, and he smiled into the brunette's shoulder.

_**Would you tremble  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.**_

Harry felt the blonde's smirk against his shoulder, and tightened his grip on his lover. A soft gust of warm air on his shoulder gave away the boy's contented sigh.

_**Now would you die  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.**_

Draco loved this song, and being with Harry for it made it all the sweeter. He couldn't stop himself from singing along to the chorus.

**I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.**

Harry smiled slightly as he heard Draco start to sing into his shoulder. His boyfriend's voice was muffled, but he could hear that tightness that made him sound as if he was going to cry.

_**Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.**_

The DJ abruptly stopped the music and held up a hand. The couples stopped dancing, most with their arms still around each other. "Alright, we have our winners! The Couple's Spotlight Dance winners are..." There was a low drumroll in the background, and a bright light suddenly shone down on Harry and Draco. The blonde clapped his hands over his mouth, the perfect picture of shocked innocence. While Draco was still stunned from the win, Harry nodded at the DJ, who managed to get everyone's attention. "Actually, I think one of our winners has an announcement." Draco blinked in confusion.

"Draco, we've been together for a lot of years now, and I love you with all my heart. I hope you feel the same way. Right here, right now, I want to ask you something I've wanted to ask you for weeks." The brunette dropped down into one knee and took hold of Draco's left hand. "In front of all of these people, I want to ask you one question. Draco Malfoy, love of my life, will you marry me?" Harry withdrew a small velvet box from his pocket, flipping it open.

Draco's hands flew to his mouth. The blonde was completely speechless, and could only blink dumbly at the diamond ring nestled in silk. Harry still had hold of his hand, gazing up at him with expectant green eyes. Draco managed to nod weakly, and Harry slipped the gold band over his ring finger. The blonde stared in shock at the large stone set into the gold band as Harry rose to his feet.

Green eyes met grey in a flash of understanding. Draco could hardly find the voice to whisper. "You're serious?" Harry nodded. The blonde cast one final stare at his hand before flinging his arms around Harry and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. The brunette reeled back, caught slightly off balance by the force of his lover's onslaught.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
